


Unbelievable

by Garnigal



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something this good has to be wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Suspension of disbelief

His lips were hot.

His hands were warm, huge and surprisingly gentle, but his lips were definitely hot.

Or maybe she just had a fever. God, she hoped she had a fever, because if this was real, if this was actually happening…

No. There were too many things wrong with this for it to be really happening.

He hated her. She hated him. Okay, he hated her, and she fought with him to keep from crying. Still wrong.

He was Lily's boyfriend. She was Duncan's girlfriend. Okay, so Lily had been dead for a year and Duncan had dumped her even before that. Still wrong.

He was Logan Echolls, self-proclaimed King of Neptune High, with no fear of a coup. She was Veronica Mars, pariah of Neptune High, with constant fear of attack. Okay, so they used to be friends and once knew each other better than anyone else could claim. Still wrong.

So she definitely had to be hallucinating. Not a dream; even her psyche wasn't this cruel.

But his arms were strong around her, his hands moving oh so slowly down to her waist, barely brushing her rib cage as they went.

Her hands…

Oh God, where were her hands?

***

Her hands were so soft.

She'd gotten so hard and bitter in the past year, but her hands were still soft.

Maybe she wasn't as hard as she let on. Maybe it had all been a façade, a pretense and she was just as sweet, kind and innocent as she always had been.

And maybe her deceptively soft hands had injected him with psychotropic drugs while he wasn't paying attention.

Yes. That was the only acceptable explanation. They'd been friends for years and he'd never so much as touched her hair.

She was cold. Sure, she'd been compassionate and caring in the past, but that didn't make up for the bitch she was now.

She was dangerous. Sure, she'd kept his secrets and watched his back when they were friends, but that didn't make up for the things she'd said and done since.

She was a traitor. Sure, she'd come through for him when his mom died, but that didn't make up for taking the wrong side when Lily died.

So how did he end up on the balcony of a cheap motel with his tongue in her mouth and her hands on his ass?

***

She wasn't about to pull away, but she did hurriedly move her hands up to his back.

It didn't seem to help. His muscles bunched and smoothed under her palms, point and counterpoint to his hands as they moved up to cup her face and down to draw her hips against his.

It was sensual.

It was addictive.

It was unbelievable.

It had to stop.

She knew she'd have to pull away soon. Sooner than that. Now. She had to stop this now, before it got out of control, before it became something they couldn't ignore.

But he looked in her eyes and sighed her name and she whispered his and their breaths mingled.

And without even thinking about it, she suspended her disbelief to deal with later.


End file.
